Has, Lost, Back, Max ride, a Fax Production
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: This is a "What Would Happen if Fang met his mother", yeah...Don't ask about his 'real" name I just thought it would suit him...Please don't spoil book 5 I have yet to read it...enjoy!
1. Has, Lost, Back, Max's POV

**_I'm new at this I don't know if you put the disclaimer here or what XD, anyway I don't own Maximum Ride, just this plot. Major Fax, don't like don't read, constructive criticism, flames how much you love me, I take it all, lol, hope you enjoy! PS: This is a two-shot _**

_Max what are you up to now? __**Oh great..Hi Jeb,Father,Traitor, I'm not picky.**__ Max where are you going..What about Itex the hydra remember? _

I hate that. _Max are you listening to me?_ No I wasn't talking to him..I can't help but listen. _Max? I'm warning you.._

"Or what? You'll ground me?!" I said that out loud..Didn't I?

"Max you ok?" the tallest and blind member of our flock asked. "Yeah voice."

I saw the rest of the flock nod and kept flying.

At least the voi..Jeb was gone

Guess where we were headed. If you guessed anything other then the beach you are wrong. I really don't want to go though. Something bad is going to happen. Like the time Fang nearly died. And then the time I nearly died..The beach hates me.

We landed twenty minutes later and they all went into the water. Fang sat under a tree and was typing on his laptop. Where was I might you ask? I was on the highest freaking rock you could find. Actually it was more like a small cliff. I didn't want to set foot on the sand.

I didn't want to be here anyway though. Blame Angel's bambi eyes. And I bet she played with my mind a bit but have no proof. I looked back down and saw Fang wasn't there. I turned around and saw he was behind me.

"What?" I asked turning back to the rest of the flock. Total was doggy paddeling and Nudge and Angel were splashing water at a very annoyed Iggy. "Are you ok?"

He asked… He tends to ask me that question a lot.

"Fine..Just have a slight hatred/fear,whichever you prefer,of beaches."

He chuckled and it made me smile. "Don't worry nothing is going to happen." He told me as he went back to typing on his computer I looked down.

I saw this couple walking on the sand. I was glad the guys were wearing shirts that hid their wings. The woman looked oddly familiar so I was in alert mode. It was weird though. I know I have NEVER seen her before.

"Hey Fang…Have you ever sen her before? She looks familiar."" I said pointing to the woman. "Nope." He said looking back at the screen. Maybe it was me finally going insane.

"Hey what are you two doing up there? Don't you know that's hazardous?"

No why would we know that. I looked down and it was the same mysterious woman.

I jumped down and Fang soon followed. Angel and the rest came over.

_Max that's F..__**Not now Ange. **_"Is something wrong?" It was that guy she was with.

He was a few inches taller then Iggy's 6'1 height. I'd say about 6'3, 6'4. He looked well built. Probably worked out. She was maybe 29 or 30. I could take both of them alone. "No problems." I glared.

_Max..That's Fang's mom.__** Angel I said not right…**_ "She's Fangs MOM?!" Oops.

Everyone stared at me and I pointed to Angel. "Angel..How do you know?" I was surprised Fang spoke after my little outburst.

Iggy walked up to "Fang's Mom" and touched her hand. "They're almost identical." Fang looked shocked. And yes he actually SHOWED his shock…yes you may gasp along with me.

"Well Fang this is your mom. Fang's mom this is Fang." Angel said like the seven year she now was. _**Ari…**_ "I thought you said you didn't keep your child." Her boyfriend looked mad. "I didn't..I couldn't..Isaac?"

Ok Isaac? Fang still didn't say anything. "Why don't you come with us to our house." 's mom said. Remember what I said before about bad things happening on beaches?

We reached their house about ten minutes by foot. Glad we didn't have to take a car. "So you're telling me this kid over here." The man said pointing to Fang. "Is your son?"

"That's what they say." 's Mom said..jeezums I wish I knew her real name this was annoying. "Well..I guess he can stay if you want." He didn't sound too happy about that. Though I wasn't either. I don't want to loose anyone again.

_Especially not Fang right Max? __**Again you're back? I kind of liked you before I knew who my little voice was.**__ Max You can't loose anyone. You're going to need their help when you get to your big battle._ I was done listening to him._ Max. We both know you two were meant for.. _

"SHUT UP!!" I have to stop doing that. He just really frustrates me.

I looked up. "Sorry." I didn't mean it but it would be weird if I didn't say anything. I left the living room and went upstairs. I was looking around to make sure it looked all clear. I mean his mom seemed nice but I didn't really like her boyfriend.

"Are you ok? You've been acting a little anxious lately."

"Hey Fang..yeah I'm fine..Jeb's just been annoying me again." He nodded and walked up behind me. "She seems nice." "Yeah…So do you think you wanna stay?" I had to know.

"Maybe.I think I want to sleep on it first." "Kay."

We went back downstairs and Angel was talking to Total…WHAT?!

"Is that dog TALKING?" "'s mommy. Yes he is."

" little blonde girl is weirding me out."

"That blonde girl can kick your over muscled ass if she wanted to." I told Fang's mom's boyfriend. "Watch it." Oh I'm scared now…NOT. "Sorry?" I wonder if he realizes I don't mean it?

I heard Angel giggling so I assumed she heard that. "It's pretty late..do you six want to stay the night?" "Please Max?" "Yeah Max can we?" "Yeah please?" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy asked. This always annoyed me. "Yeah." I barley even finished saying ok before there were shouts of "Yes Thanks Max" and so on.

"We have Three extra rooms upstairs so you'll have to share." Fang's mom said.

"Ok thanks." We all went upstairs. "Ok I think me an…" "Can I stay with Nudge?" Angel asked. I had the feeling they were going somewhere with this. And I hate pranks…

"Ok…" "Can me and Gazzy stay together?" I sighed… Something is DEFINTLEY up… I really hated these guys sometimes. They all went to their rooms.

I was stuck with Fang…I know they're up to something…I might just be reading too much into this though.

_Max I don't see why you're complaining._I sighed and tried to ignore him._You can't avoid me Maximum Ride.__** Oooooh full name I'm shaking now. Please note the sarcasm.**_I think I heard Jeb sigh and then didn't answer back. I really wish he'd leave me the hell alone. And I really hope Angel isn't listening to this.

The next morning everyone was showered. It felt really nice to get all the grit and whatever else was on me off.

Fang seemed a little off. I guess that wasn't too hard to guess at though. I'd be quiet too if I were him. Er…quiet_er _

"So do you want to stay with us?" She asked Fang.

He didn't say anything for a good ten minutes. Probably thinking about it.

"Yeah." He said it so quietly we almost didn't hear him. But we have suped up senses. I don't think she heard him because she asked him to "say that again".

"Yeah." His mom ran up to him and hugged him. I didn't know wether to cry or be happy.

"We have to go but we should still be near the area for a few days to a week in case anything happens." Iggy told him. I couldn't speak right now. I was happy for him. But I missed him already.

Everyone said their good bye's and now it was my turn. "Remember we're there if you need us." I told him truthfully on the verge of tears. "Always" He whispered and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. I couldn't lose him. He was my right hand man. But I knew I had to let him stay.

"See yah." I waved back. It was a thing we had. Don't say good-bye because it's too finalized. I went in front of everyone and we took off.

I was happy for him. His mom seemed really nice. She looked like him too. She had his dark hair and eyes. The only difference was that she was a bit darker like she just got over a sunburn or something.

We got a few miles away into a cave nearby. I saw everyone upset and crying. Angel walked up to me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Its ok sweetie we'll see him again soon." I told her.

"I know." She sniffed. I told her to go to bed and sat down by the edge of the cave watching the birds fly by and around the bright sun. It was one of those things anyone can apreciate..even non-mutant bird kids.

"Are you ok?" I turned around and saw Iggy sit down next to me.

"Yeah." "It seems quiet without him." Iggy said. It was true. No matter how little Fang spoke…it did seem quieter. "Yeah you're right." I told him. He was staring straight at the sun. Sometimes I totally forget Iggy's blind unless he reminds us. Or in cases like this looks at things most people can't.

I told everyone that they should go to sleep. It was getting dark and we needed to go to a different cave tomorrow so no one finds us.

A Week Later…

I woke up and it was sunny and bright. I thought it was kind of odd considering how crappy I felt. It's been like this all week.

Yes The Maximum Ride was still upset. Yes I missed Fang. Yes I wish he hadn't gone. Yes I know he needed to stay with her . I really hope he's ok though.

_Max I told you not to let him go. He might not come back._ I held back tears knowing that could very well be true.

If you're wondering. We right now are in the middle of the forest. A few miles farther then where Fang was. We all were each in our own little tree. I was comfortably resting on a tree branch with my back to the trunk when I heard a rustling down below.

"You hear that?" I whispered it so softly that only Iggy could hear..and maybe Total. He nodded and pointed upward. I whispered OK and got ready to pounce whoever it was. I saw a head pop out of one of the tall bushes and jumped down aiming a kick to his chest. I then pinned him with my legs and arms on either side of them and poised my fist to punch him when…

"Fang?!" "Good to see you too." "Oh my gosh!" I said shocked "Well this is a compromising position." I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

I heard Gazzy and Nudge tell Iggy it was Fang and they all rushed down. And we all started hugging each other. It was basically a big mush fest.

Everyone was asking questions saying how much they missed him etcetera. I was wondering why he was here.

So that night when everyone went to sleep I attacked Fang. Not literaly of course.

"What happened?" I asked. "It's a long story. Jason was basically a jerk…" "My mom's husband..My stepfather." He added seeing the confused look on my face. I hugged him again. "Sorry." "It's ok." He whispered hugging me back. When we let go he brushed his hair away from his eyes for a second in a very Fangish manor and caught a glimpse of purple.

I gasped slightly and brushed his hair behind his ear. "What happened? She didn't do this did she?" He shook his head no. "My 'stepfather'. My mom tried to stop him but she got hit too. Happened after I told them about my wings. My mom was ok with them but…" I was pretty sure I had a look of pity on my face because the next thing I heard "Not like I didn't give him a good kick in the butt." He said smirking. It seemed to make the moon brighten and made me smile.

"I can't believe he did this." "It's not like it hurts." He said as I gently rubbed my thumb over it and I'm pretty sure he winced. I smirked on the inside knowing he was lying. "Hold on." I told him getting some cold water into a napkin then putting it over his eye to try and get the swelling down.

"When did it happen?" "Two or three days ago." Fang winced as I put some medicine on his eye. "I've been looking for you guys for about as long." I nodded and finished applying the medicine.

"I'm really sorry Fang." I said a little while later. "Don't be." "But I am." I argued

"I know how you can make it up to me." He said a minute or two later. I looked to him and I saw something in his eyes that looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't run." He said simply and the next thing I knew his lips crashed onto mine. My heart was racing and my mind was buzzing.

We parted after what seemed like hours. We were both breathing heavily like after that time in the cave. "I won't." I smiled then kissed him back.

"Good." He smiled after we parted again. I rested my head against his shoulder and we fell asleep.

(A/N:_And Max finally realizes she loves Fang…Too bad this isn't even the beginning of their long journey._ )


	2. Has, Lost, Back, Fang's POV

**Fang's POV(First Person.)**

_**Refreshing.**_** That is all I can say about flying, it calms you down. Except if you're Max…then you're being paranoid about going to the beach. With good reason, but I didn't mind going…much.**

"Or what? You'll ground me?!" …That was random.

"Max you ok?" Iggy asked as I was just about to.

"Yeah voice."

Oh, that's what..We all nodded and kept flying.

_I really need to check my blog hmm._

Twenty minutes later we landed at the beach. I saw Max fly to the top of this small cliff like thing as I sat down under a tree.

_I hope she's ok, I hate seeing her like this._ She looked like she was about fly the the mental coop.(Bird humour).

I was checking my blog then looked something up then flew up to see what's up with Max.

"What?" She asked as I landed.. Total was swimming and Nudge and Angel were splashing water at Iggy. "Are you ok?"

She looked freaked so I asked…

"Fine..Just have a slight hatred/fear,whichever you prefer,of beaches."

I luaghed and she smiled.I love her smile.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen." I told her as I opened my laptop to search some more stuff on Itex.

"Hey Fang…Have you ever seen her before? She looks familiar." Max said pointing to some girl and her boyfriend. "Nope." I turned back to my screen

"Hey what are you two doing up there? Don't you know that's hazardous?"

I raised my eyebrow still looking at the screen. _Yeah because being nearly killed on a daily basis isn't._

"Is something wrong?" Her boyfriend looked like some body builder who tried too hard.

He was taller than Iggy who was the tallest at 6'1 height. Maybe 6' late twenties maybe "No problems." Max said glaring.

I was trying to figure out what Angel was telling Max mentally when:"She's Fangs MOM?!"

Uh.. "Angel..How do you know?" I can't believe I was even able to talk..

Iggy touched my "mom's" hand.

"They're almost identical."

I think I actually showed my shock.

"Well Fang this is your mom. Fang's mom this is Fang." Angel said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I thought you said you didn't keep your child." That kind of stung…Though for all I know…She didn't care either way.

"I didn't..I couldn't..Isaac?" That better not be what she named me!! I can see Max laughing in her head!

"Why don't you come with us to our house." My "mom" suggested, as if that was the best plan of action..what about wide open spaces where we can FLY!!!

We walked to the house which took about ten minutes…thank goodness there was no need to drive..though I'm pretty sure I have a sunburn now…no one will even notice.

"So you're telling me this kid over here." I don't think he likes me…doesn't he know pointing is rude?. "Is your son?"

"That's what they say." "Mom" said "Well..I guess he can stay if you want." He really doesn't like me…although I don't really like him either..and from Max's face she doesn't either.

There was a few minutes of silence it was kind of nice…

"SHUT UP!!" _Jeb?_. "Sorry." She didn't mean it. I was looking around to make sure it looked all clear. She ran upstairs…probably to scope the place out..or of annoyance..either way. I followed her upstairs because as unofficial chief in command that was my job…and because things were too awkward downstairs.

"Are you ok? You've been acting a little anxious lately." I care too much insert smile.

"Hey Fang..yeah I'm fine..Jeb's just been annoying me again." I nodded at that and walked up next to her to try to be a little conforting. "She seems nice." Well SHE did..not her boyfriend..because goodness knows that's not my REAL father…

"Yeah…So do you think you wanna stay?" She looked upset..she didn't want me to stay…the sun made her hair gleam like gold and she looked like an angel…You didn't hear that from me.

"Maybe.I think I want to sleep on it first." I have to be honest with her..I can't not be…G-d I wish I could do something about this whole crappy mess.

"Kay." She's really upset.

We went back downstairs and Angel was talking to Total…It was only a matter of time.

"Is that dog TALKING?" My "mom" sounded frightened…I want popcorn…I'm never having a random thought again. "'s mommy. Yes he is." I laughed very lightly to myself…she's so adorable..once again…you didn't hear it from me.

" little blonde girl is weirding me out." Don't talk to her like that!

"That blonde girl can kick your over muscled ass if she wanted to." Go Max, telling the sad but true story.

"Watch it." Erm…other way around dude.

"Sorry?" She's lying a lot more than usual…although it was an obvious lie.

**Angel gigged.**_** Probably something Max thought. Yup yup.**__ What have we told you about barging into people's minds?__** Sorry, are you ever gonna tell Max you like her?**__ Angel…__**Bye**_. I forget how annoying she can be!

"It's pretty late..do you six want to stay the night?" "Please Max?" "Yeah Max can we?" "Yeah please?" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy asked. This is why I'm glad not to be leader.

"Yeah." She didn't even finish her sentence when Angel and Gazzy shouted, "Yes Thanks Max".

"We have Three extra rooms upstairs so you'll have to share." "mom" said.

"Ok thanks." Max said…she sounded a little sad. "Ok I think me an…" Poor max can't even finish a sentence around these guys. Once again..quiet and not in charge."Can I stay with Nudge?" Angel asked. _Angel?__** It'll work I promise.**_ I sighed…she's going to get herself in a lot of trouble one day.

"Ok…" "Can me and Gazzy stay together?" Oi! They went to their rooms.

I was with Max…not complaining though. Damn Angel…stupid mind reading abilities.

"Max are you ok?" "Huh? Yeah sorry what were you saying?" Why does she keep blanking?

"I didn't say anything. Are you sure you're ok?" Probably Jeb. "Yeah Jeb again. I wish he'd figure out I don't want to talk to him." I knew it.

The room looked nice. There was a t.v., a mini couch, and a queen sized bed. There was a pale perriwinkle carpet with green butterflies, and yellow birds. How did I know what perriwinkle was?!

"You going to bed yet?" "No I want I wanted to see what's on the t.v." She actually seemed to be truthfull…I'm so proud of her!

I sat down next to Max looking at her questioningly. "What're yah gonna watch?" "Nothing really I guess. I'm just not tired right now."Two truths in one day!

We started watching Scooby Doo. I remember watching it before the t.v. broke. It was the virus movie one…with the baseball and the techno conmputer world.

The movie ended and I turned the t.v. off and sat back down closing my eyes.

"She seems nice." My mom I mean…Max already knows how I feel about Nudge and Angel. "Yeah she does." I don't know what to do about this whole stupid situation. I can't leave them..what if Max tries something stupid again and… _**And you love her toom much! **__ANGEL!_

"Hey Max. Do you think I should stay?" I really needed her opinion on that matter. "I can't decide that for you Fang. You know that. I'm going to tell you the truth. I don't want you to stay. But I think you should. Even if only just for a little bit. Just to … yah know get to know her." She wants me to stay with her…them.

"I was thinking about staying. I really wanted your opinion on it though." I sighed I'm really confused.

"Yeah…Maybe we should get to bed. We'll figure it out tomorrow." It was late. "Ok."

"You want the bed Max?" "No you can have it." Liar.

"Are you sure?" "Yeah. I don't want to fight about it. I don't mind the couch." I think she was just being nice.

I woke up the next morning before everyone else..I showered and changed into some clothes that weren't as dirty.

I was being quieter than usual… I was just…nervous.

"So do you want to stay with us?" "mom" asked me.

No..yes…I thought about it for about ten minutes.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Say that again?" "mom" asked. Why?!

"Yeah." Too much non avian-human hybrid contact! When I was finally freed from normal human contact I saw Max on the verge of tears.

"We have to go but we should still be near the area for a few days to a week in case anything happens." Iggy said. He looked upset…

I was suddenly attacked by hugs…of the avian-human hubrid kind thank you very much. "Remember we're there if you need us." Max said. A tear leaked down the side of one cheek. "Always" I whispered sadly. I hated to see them leave without me. They're my best friends..my family. And Max crying on my shoulder made it ten times worse.

"See yah." Max said sadly. I waved as they took of gracefully like angels.

"C'mon Isaac."

"Fang." I told my mom Isaac is a dorky name anway.

"Fang." She smiled sadly. I stayed in my room all day thinking. I got the room me and Max stayed in.

The next day I decided to come out of my room and check the rest of the house out. The basement had a washer and dryer so I decided to wash the little clothes I had. The living room had a t.v. too so I was downstairs. They also had a lot of snack foods so I ate a lot of chips and stuff.

"Isa…Fang I'm home." My "mom" said. I turned toward her and nodded.

"Don't you ever speak?" I shrugged my shoulders, she raised her eyebrow.

"Sometimes."

"I know you miss your friends but please try to at least socialize." I looked p at her. She must have something wired wrong.

"Please Fang, try to get along with Jason."

"We don't like each other. Why should I care?"

"Because I love him. And I love you. And I want us to be happy." I laughed. She sounded like a cheesey soap opera. Not that I have ever watched them…I swear. Well maybe once…A long time ago. Really.

"Anyway you have to get along with him I'm not going to be here tomorrow." Great. Note sarcasm.

"Where are you going?"

"A meeting for work."

"I have wings."

"That…what?"

"What?" Jason asked. That's my "step-dad" by the way.

"I have wings." I showed them my 14 or so foot wingspan.

"I want him out. I want that freak of a child out of my house."

"Jason."

"Yeah. Jason." I love mocking people.

"I don't care I want him out."

"No!"

"Don't tell me no!." He than pushed my mom out of the way and lunged at me. I quickly escaped over his head and kicked him in the back with both feet. He lunged toward me again and got me in the face. That's gonna bruise.

"How did you get them?"

"Experiments. I was infused with avian DNA when I was an embryo fun huh?"

" I don't really care. Get out of my house!" So I did. Sort of. I grabbed my mom and ran and brought her to our neighbors house. Yeah I know so close to my step-dad but he can't do anything with a family of four around. And the kids are like five.

"Fang I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I really don't mind, I've been through worse." I told her feeling really awkward. I've known them for three days.

"You can always trust me ok." she hugged me again and handed me a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it…She let got at last I waved to her and took off running.

Two, three days later I was walking and I swore I saw Max and the others so I went to check. I walked as carefully as I could from behind the bush and caught a glimpse of Max before she pummled me to the ground with her feet. Ok she looked really good leaning over me like that.

""Fang?!"

"Good to see you too." I joked Especially in this position"

"Oh my gosh!" She said.

I told her how good she looked in this position. "Well this is a compromising position." Sort of. Of course we couldn't stay like that any longer because soon everyone was attacking me. And I actually didn't mind the fact that Total was licking my face.

There were many how are you's, and are you ok? I really didn't enjoyed the one Angel whispered "did you tell her yet." I was here five minutes…maybe

Later that night when everyone was asleep I decided to take watch…and Max decided to play mom again…Not that I mind.

"What happened?" She's worried again. "It's a long story. Jason was basically a jerk…My mom's husband..My stepfather." I said seeing the confusion on her face. . "Sorry." She hugged me. I really liked it when she hugs me."It's ok." I brushed my hair off of my face because it was bugging my eye when:"What happened? She didn't do this did she?" She asked…I guess she saw my eye huh? "My 'stepfather'. My mom tried to stop him but she got hit too. Happened after I told them about my wings. My mom was ok with them but…" I don't need her her pity! "Not like I didn't give him a good kick in the butt." I smirked…my very Fangish smirk. Then she smiled…I love her smile…

"I can't believe he did this." "It's not like it hurts." Can something hurt, and feel good at the same time? Because she just ran her thumb over my eye and I winced…but it felt good too. "Hold on." She came back with a napkin with cold water on it and slapped it on my eye…not litterally..

"When did it happen?" "Two or three days ago." I said trying not to wince when she attacked me with medicine…What's it going to do anyway? "I've been looking for you guys for about as long." She nodded.

"I'm really sorry Fang." "Don't be." "But I am." Why? We sat in silence for a bit then I thought of something.

"I know how you can make it up to me." She looked up at me.

"Don't run." I leaned in and kissed her. Her soft lips felt really nice. We let go breathing heavily, just like in the cave…hopefully she won't fly off again.

"I won't." She kissed me back.

"Good." I smiled I was glad she didn't run…I felt terrible after that. She leaned her head against my shoulder and fell asleep. Her soft breathing made smile as I leaned my head on hers and fell asleep too.


End file.
